


Bad Kids

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: Nicolas and Worick show you some appreciation after bailing them out (yet again).





	Bad Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Remember [these?](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ff84d4182e2aaee404258a3a83256470/tumblr_osuauo29zF1r9vihjo9_1280.png)
> 
> Worick and Nicolas are 18 years old/consenting adults/punk asses in this fic.
> 
> Beta as always by my girl [quassia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia).

“Sorry you had to come all the way down here,” Chad says, trying to sound contrite. He sounds mostly annoyed as he lights a cigarette and blows a lungful of smoke towards the ceiling.

You’re watching Nicolas get his picture taken through the glass, looking worse for wear. He contorts his bandage-covered face into a grimace when the flash illuminates the room. His clothes are hanging off and you briefly wonder if he was on the losing end of the fight. Then you remember the things Nicolas can do and decide the other person is probably dead.

“It’s fine. You must be getting sick of seeing me,” You tell Chad, folding your arms over your chest as Nicolas gives the photographer the middle finger before getting dragged off by an angry looking officer.

Chad lets out a snort. Neither of you acknowledge the sound of a body slamming against the wall from the room next door.

“If you think that’s true, how do you think I feel about those two?” He grouses, watching as Worick gets hustled into the room by the same guard, telling him something you can’t hear and smiling that easy smile you’ve become all too familiar with.

Worick holds up the small chalkboard shoved into his hands, straightening for the picture. Unlike Nicolas, he notices you right away behind the glass, lips pulling into a slow smile. He gazes at you with half-lidded eyes as the flash goes off and you hope Chad can’t see you pressing your thighs together.

“They’re all yours,” Chad tells you as Worick gets tugged out of sight, disappearing into another room and leaving you alone with the heat of Worick’s gaze still on your skin. You grab your jacket from the table behind you and tug it on, walking out into the main area of the police office where the boys are waiting near the door.

Their expressions change instantly, brightening as they hurry over. Nicolas grabs the hem of your jacket, holding it like a security blanket as Worick throws an arm around your shoulders.

“Have I mentioned how wonderful you are?” He grins, pressing a kiss against your cheek and making you sigh.

“For bailing you out again? I’m beyond wonderful at this point,” You grumble, making him laugh.

“You’re a goddess,” He amends, leading you and Nicolas through one of the side doors. It’s an unfamiliar hallway to you but Nic and Worick have been here so many times you assume they know exactly where they’re going.

Nicolas tightens his grip on your jacket as Worick looks around before opening the nearest door and pulling you both inside. It’s pitch black. Someone hits the lights and you blink, taking in the sight of the desk, filing cabinets, and small couch in the corner of the room.

“This is someone’s office.” You frown, confused. “Did you pick the wrong door?”

There’s that smile again. Worick shakes his head, piercings in his ear jingling as he nudges you toward the desk. “I thought we could thank you properly for saving us,” He explains slowly, smile growing as your backside hits the desk. He and Nicolas share a look that speaks volumes of nothing but trouble for you.

//

You ride Nicolas with abandon, bouncing up and down on his cock as he watches you with dark eyes, leaning back on the couch as his large hands grip your ass. He’s clenching his teeth, biting back the moans that are fighting to escape with every movement of your hips.

Worick’s fingers tighten in your hair as you moan around his cock. He thrusts into the warmth of your mouth, biting down on his lower lip. Your eyes squeeze shut as you feel his cock bump the back of your throat and you can’t help the soft gagging sound, one that makes a noise of approval rise from deep in his chest.

Nicolas sits up, pulling you forward and burying his face between your tits with a snarl, teeth scraping soft skin. You muffle your whimper, gripping his short hair with one hand as he sucks sharply on a pink nub of flesh, fucking you punishingly. Your nails scrape against his scalp, holding his mouth in place as he jackhammers into you.

Worick swears under his breath as you hollow your cheeks, sucking on him harder as your mouth slides back and forth with the movements of his hips. He reaches down with his free hand, squeezing the side of your chest Nicolas is neglecting. His thumb rolls over your nipple before pinching it between his fingers and you arch into his touch and the warmth of Nic’s mouth, mewling around his cock.

“You gonna come for us…?” Worick pants, sliding his cock out of your mouth long enough to let you speak. Nicolas groans against your skin, perfectly content to suck your tits raw as he fucks you with the stamina only a Twilight could possess.

You nod with a soft whimper, still trying to keep quiet despite the absolute onslaught of sensation you’re feeling.

Worick dips a hand between your legs, rubbing your clit furiously as Nic fucks you, and you have to bury your face in the Tag’s dark hair to mute the sound that escapes your mouth. He lets out a loud groan against your skin as he comes; the sensation of you tightening around him is still too much for him to handle.

You’re holding onto Nicolas for dear life as you come down from the high, breathing in the smells of sweat and your shampoo. He drags his lips up your chest and kisses you sloppily, lingering for a moment before climbing off the couch for Worick to finish.

Worick gets you on your back, signing something to Nic. You make a soft sound of surprise as you feel calloused fingers wrap around your wrists, pulling your arms over your head and holding them in place while Worick positions himself between your legs. You look back at Nicolas. He squeezes your wrists but his eyes are focused forward—he loves watching you get fucked almost as much as he enjoys fucking you.

“Look at me,” Worick breathes, ash blond hair falling into his eyes as he rubs his cock against your opening and you squirm. “Wanna see that face you make when you feel me inside you…”

Your whole body goes hot, breath catching in your throat as he eases his cock inside you, eyes trained on your face. He lets out a breathy groan and you wish you didn’t have to worry about being quiet; Worick’s voice is beautiful, especially when he’s moaning.

He spreads your legs wide as he begins thrusting, biting down on his lower lip to keep any sound from escaping. Nicolas is squeezing your wrists, watching Worick’s cock slide in and out of your pussy. You can hear him breathing heavily behind you; the fact that he’s watching only makes you wetter.

Worick shifts until he’s on top of you, arms hooked around your legs, pulling your hips up at an angle that hits that sweet spot, that one that makes you just shake. You press your face into his shoulder, whimpering into his skin as he presses his mouth against your ear.

“Wish I could hear more of those pretty little sounds,” He breathes, letting out a soft groan and pressing his nails into your thighs. He picks up the pace of his thrusts, fucking you harder and faster until your cries are practically soundless, fucked straight out of you. The second his fingers find your clit, there’s no holding back the squeal that comes out of your mouth.

Worick brings you to your second orgasm, leaving you almost thrashing under Nicolas’ grip as your body is wracked with pleasure. You can feel both of their eyes on your face, taking everything in as you fall apart. He follows suit, filling you with a throaty moan, the sound ringing in your ears.

“We have to go,” You tell him dazedly between kisses.

He smiles at that, kissing you once more before standing and gathering his clothes. The three of you get dressed quickly, and you try to ignore the pang of dread when you finally notice the name plaque reading ‘Chad Adkins’ on the desk.


End file.
